Fallen's Chara
Chara is naturally a Pacifist and only ever FIGHTS if pushed by HATE to do so. There are moments where HATE takes over and attempts to destroy the opponent with sound tactics and dark power. When she starts to care about someone she quickly gets into the Protector role to try to keep everyone alive. She is capable of various, powerful magic that includes Shortcut and Determination magic. Little Red Slicing Hood's magic and skills are also available due to memorizing them long ago. She mimics Red almost perfectly. It's scary how good she is at it... In-Battle Chara does not have power beyond that of a LV 1 human unless HATE activates in the middle of the battle and shoots her LV up to 20 as it once was. The extra LV clouds her thoughts, however and leads to her making more brutal attacks. Chara gets anxious and enters a state called DESPERATION the more a FIGHT rages on, causing her to use stronger and more difficult attacks the further into a fight she is. SOUL Chara's SOUL is a stolen SOUL from another human. The SOUL is that of DETERMINATION. Upon claiming it, all of Chara's sins seeped into it, tainting it and turning a part of the SOUL darker than usual. It has the same properties as a "normal" human DETERMINATION SOUL, with the added effect of hiding Chara's true LV. Chara has a guide in the form of an alter called HATE or ODIO. Chara's tainted SOUL allows her to make RED attacks, attacks that steal a quarter of the HP damage inflicted to restore her own HP. DESPERATION The way that Chara clings to her stolen SOUL is ridiculous to the point that the more a FIGHT drags on, or if her HP drops below half, the more crazed she gets. Depending on the severity of attacks that were aimed at her, and time spent in battle, her SPEED will rise to a max of two Sea Teas consumed. Her attacks also get faster. Spells and Physical skills also get a boost. Attacks Chara has all attacks seen in Dreemurr Reborn. This includes the deadly SOUL Bombs seen after half of the battle is over. Other than that, she is capable of using any dust accumulated to cast a plain spell of the monster whose dust it belonged to. She has many knife attacks and a few that even utilize The Locket. * FIGHT: '''It's just the FIGHT button. Physical skills as well as the familiar normal FIGHT attack are accessed here. Only ONE Pacifist "attack" is found here. The "False Swipe." It is incapable of dealing the final blow on the opponent, but excellent for incapacitating those that won't listen to reason. * '''SPELL: '''Magic is accessed through this button. ** '''RED WIND: '''Three red particles appear on the sides of the battle box that sweep left, then right, then left again, much like a breeze of petals in the wind. If the attack hits, Chara recovers a quarter of the HP damage inflicted. The DESPERATION version causes two more pellets per group to appear and they sweep at a speed of 1.5 times their original speed. ** '''PENDULUM: '''The Locket appears above the battle box... as it swings back and forth, it descends slowly into it to swing in the battle box. Small knives appear to fly horizontally left and right through the battle box. The DESPERATION version causes The Locket to already be halfway in the battle box. More knives also spawn from side to side. ** '''DUAL SPIN: '''Two large knives appear on the edges of the battle box and they spin, following the edges as a path to travel. After about 3 rotations, the two knives stop on both sides of the box and charge towards the middle, getting caught on each other so as not to slash directly down the middle. The DESPERATION version has the knives move twice as fast, doing 6 rotations around the battle box before charging inward. This attack seems to allude to the fact that Chara is split between her Pacifist self and her Megalomaniac self. ** '''SEEING STARS: '''Some ! markers appear in the battle box. Stars fall directly vertically and explode at the marked locations. Particle stars emerge from the explosions as splash damage. At the end of those, a large horizontal ! marker appears as a star speeds through the battle box and explodes at the other end, causing more particles to speed out. The DESPERATION version adds in RED stars to the mix. ** '''FLICKER FIGHTING: '''Multiple random attacks happen between each "flicker" that happens. Knives can appear from all corners or from NSEW like a compass rose, and charge toward the center of the battle box. Most of the battle box can be engulfed in a horizontal or vertical ! marker before a large slash tears through the box a second later. The Pendulum attack can activate at 1.5 times the original speed. Red Wind can activate at 1.5 times its original speed with added knives flying through the battle box vertically. This spell only activates 3 attacks at a time and at random. This spell utilizes her Shortcut ability. This can only be done in DESPERATION. * '''ACT: '''Chara is capable of using Check to view the enemy's stats and hints on their weaknesses. Appropriate ACT commands appear in this menu based on what she can do with the enemy to try to get them to stand down. * '''ITEM: '''Chara has eight slots for her Inventory, just like in the Underground. She can put items about as big as her head in her pockets... and they don't spoil or make a mess. She doesn't question how that happens as she loves to pack a bunch of food and drink items with her. * '''MERCY: '''Spare and Flee are there as normal. * '''ERASE: '''This button replaces FIGHT when Chara's DESPERATION activates as well as if HATE takes over. Attacks are boosted ridiculously with this button, every slash Chara makes leaves red streaks in their wake. * '''SAVE: '''This is an odd button that replaces ACT when the conditions are right. Through DETERMINATION, Chara is capable of preventing allied SOULS from shattering into bits when depleted of HP. It is also capable of SAVING in battle, without the HP restoration power of a SAVE Star. The SAVE File function does not work against an opponent equally as DETERMINED or more. Appearance Chara bears the appearance of a young 10-year old girl. She has pale skin that looks like it'd burn up in the sun, light brown hair, and sinister red eyes that glow in the darkness like something out of a horror movieBecause of the countless past GENOCIDE timelines, it's hinted that she can void her eyes as well, to scare and spook people with that creepy look, though it's not confirmed because she hasn't done that.. She prefers to wear a green sweater with a single yellow stripe going horizontally across its midsection, but has since adapted to wearing Frisk's shirt. Their shirt is a light purple/blue sweater with two pink stripes going horizontally on its midsection. She always wears her brown pants to protect her legs from tall grass. She wears boots, either black or matching brown with her pants. She is usually seen with her eyes pseudo-closed and her mouth in a goofy, childlike smileHer reasons to adapt to such a look are not confirmed, but are probably because she's targeting to be more like Frisk in appearance and in action after Lilac's lesson.. Personality Chara is a naturally happy child who tries to make friends wherever she goes. She is generally passive and very quick to pun until someone she cares about is threatened. She'll make a stand to defend her friends, regardless if they are stronger or not. If a friend of hers gets beaten within an inch of their life, she'll engage in a FIGHT against the aggressor and attempt to either bring their HP down to 1 to knock them out, or somehow convince them to see the error of their ways. Beneath this exterior is her insatiable want for more power. She is attempting to fight off her megalomaniac tendenciesBecause of Lilac and Frisk's wishes, Chara's trying to change her ways, and even with her Megalomaniac tendencies due to her high LV, she tries to be like Frisk, seeing through them, the ideal to follow. However those tendencies might result in some stressful moments, of Chara trying to shake off those wishes. But for someone who went so far, it's impossible go back alone, something that results in Chara either breaking or wracked internally in this internal war that she has to confront before fixing the real one. She called these tendencies ODIO, or HATE in English. She tells everyone that it's a second consciousness always giving her a bad influence. But this lie is something that weighs hard on her back every time someone mentions it. Abilities Innate Abilities * '''Practiced Dodger: '''Chara analyzes and dodges attacks rather easily due to her many runs through the Underground. * '''True Memory: '''Due to her sheer DETERMINATION, Chara will not be fooled by RESETS, LOADS, or Flicker Fighting-style attacks. * '''Equipment Summon: '''It's no magic that Chara's equipment is always available to her. The Real Knife and The Locket are always equipped and connected to her via sheer DETERMINATION. Acquired Abilities * '''DEMON SOUL: '''Chara is capable of extracting SOULS from fallen enemies, provided the SOUL can persist long enough to be grabbed. Enemy LV is viewable with the Check command as well. * '''Monstrous Adaptation: '''Chara can gain MP to cast magic instead of using her HP. The first "Mana Bottle" obtained grants 20 MP. Any more found only give 5 more MP. Consuming a drink item will replenish MP unless it is full. Then it will simply restore HP as normal.Her HP can still be restored without replenishing full MP, but only through Ki Boost or eating a food item.. * '''Shortcut: '''Chara has acquired the knowledge of the Shortcut. The ability that Sans used on her so many times before. This allows her to use it for combat and travel situations, provided she has the MP or HP for using it. It costs 1 MP or HP + 1 more MP or HP for each person transported. An additional 5 MP or HP is required for each mile traveled. * '''Feeling Blue: Chara is capable of BLUE SOUL magic, but not attacks. This was learned from studying the SOULS that she obtained and trying out the "gravity" magic for herself. * 'DETERMINATION Weaponry: '''Chara can use magic to create an extra RED weapon to fight with. Weapons include a knife, a shortsword, or a small rounded shield. * '"I have many, many more. Thousands, even": '''Chara has the SOULS from her past Genocide runs, but she doesn't ever use them in DystopicFate.These can only be used in special circumstances. And NEVER in Dystopic Fate. Skills * '''Disarming Look: '''Because Chara looks to be a 10-year-old human girl, human opponents are less likely to attack her with full force. However... * '''The CHARAde is Broken: '''Activates when a loved one is beaten down. Breaking the "Frisk-face" that Chara mimics lowers her defense, but increases SPEED by one Sea Tea level and ATK by 10. Enemies will fight as hard as they possibly can to kill her. * '''Push Forward!: '''But it refused. Chara can endure a killing attack at 1 HP ONCE in order to keep the fight going or LOAD, unless she is fighting someone just as Determined or a DETERMINATION Dragon SOUL. If she is fighting one of the aforementioned opponents, she can still endure a killing attack at 1 HP ONCE in order to keep the fight going. * '''Iron Grip: '''Chara cannot have her belongings stolen from her. This includes anything considering game mechanics. History Backstory Everyone knows the story of Chara. Fell down into the Underground, lived with the Dreemurrs, died, and was later forced to accompany Frisk on their journey outlined in Undertale. They had achieved a True Pacifist ending and everything was happy... right? Everyone ALSO knows what happens to Chara once a Genocide run is completed in Undertale. Frisk loses their SOUL to the newly dubbed "demon" and is allowed another RESET. However, once the RESET had occurred, Frisk had again started to go through with a Genocide run once more. It seemed as though Frisk hadn't learned the first time to try for something different. The cycle went on as normal, with Chara watching as Frisk slaughtered their friends once more. It's a mystery as to why they did such a thing again, and an even bigger mystery as to why they had another SOUL. Nevertheless, Chara recited her lines once again to the opposing human, taking their SOUL as payment yet again, for another RESET. More and more times, Genocide run after Genocide run, Frisks had gone through with the unforgivable. Some of them were tall, some of them were small, some of them were older, some of them were younger. Others still were boys, others were girls, and everywhere in between. There were some that were perfectly satisfied with saving all of the monsters, and many, many others were not. The ones that were not, sold their SOULS, every single time. Chara's faith in humanity was already at an inordinate low, and these Frisks did not help the matter. However, after countless Genocide runs, a single Frisk appeared that was just as kind as the first, but had never even considered FIGHT to be an option in the slightest. Chara allows Frisk to complete the final run through the Underground. The final True Pacifist ending. Chara was eager to take advantage of Frisk's kindness to gain complete control, and wreck havoc on the surface to take revenge on the humans as they pleased. However, Frisk was able to keep Chara from possessing them so easily. Their Determination was stronger than Chara's every time they were urged to kill someone and avenge what happened with her in the past. RIFTALE One day, the unspeakable had happened. Frisk had returned to the Underground, and gifted Flowey their SOUL. Chara would not have it... and engaged in battle against the newly formed Asriel. The battle was supposed to end in a way that Asriel would walk away perfectly fine, and Chara... Well, needless to say, the reverse came to pass. Asriel did not survive the fight against Chara. Chara's attacks came out too fast, too relentlessly. Asriel was slain before Chara even thought to pull out a single SOUL Bomb. "Now, we can be together, Asriel." After claiming the Determination Reborn SOULChara refuses to use this SOUL as her own, but she keeps it tucked away and hidden from anyone else., the silence was the loudest thing in the area. Asriel's voice was not heard from the RED and WHITE SOUL. Frisk's voice was silent. "... Why? Why won't you answer me?" Despite having many, even thousands of SOULS, Chara could not hear a single one. She killed her brother, and Frisk along with him. Chara knew that Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel and Asgore would come looking for them, so she fled straight through a grey door in Waterfall. The door had not led her to Mystery Man's hideout, but rather... Subspace. Chara has not forgotten her mistake, and she is prone to an immeasurable amount of self-HATE. DystopicFate Then, something beyond imagination happened. What seemed be a new beginning for the monsters, stumbled into selfishness of the true monsters of this planet. Another war occurred between this new generation of humans, and the monsters who just left the underground. Because Frisk was the only hope of the monsters, they was forced to protect their new family. Another human with a rare Determination SOUL appeared in the middle of the confusion of Magic and Bullets everywhere, aiming to kill Frisk. Frisk couldn't reach their SAVE file, nor LOAD again, because someone of equal determination was facing them with the same blank and merciless expression of before, when they were a Megalomaniac. Chara was ready to kill this nameless human in the name of survival, while Frisk wanted to reunite monsters and humans by any nonviolent way. Chara and Frisk were at an impasse. Frisk refused so harshly to kill this human... that they separated. Frisk was able to flee the scene and run away with Toriel, but Chara was left behind through Frisk's Determination, and a wish to free themselves and their friend from such a terrible situation. Chara's own Determination to kill let them survive without a host with nothing more but a red outline of a SOUL, just long enough to kill the opposing human and claim their SOUL. Chara is now a human once again. With a new Determination SOUL in her posession, Chara had retained their knowledge, combat prowess, and even innate magical ability. Her LV of 20 had hidden itself away from any battle screen shenanigans, and is only viewable by one such as Sans, leaving behind a masked LV of only 1. During her stay on the surface... Chara started to feel... bad? Maybe Frisk's sentiments had gotten to her? Either way, she felt her sins crawl on their back, and she felt Determined once more, to SAVE not a File, but an entire race. However, Chara has to learn once more, the values of life, and eliminate the problem not through genocide, like before, but how Frisk wanted to do. Reuniting the two races, and showing them all the REAL meaning of this world. Notes Category:Major Characters Category:DystopicFate Category:People